Wanderlust
by CanadianMaple
Summary: Dipper Pines wanted to go into the universe, and reach out and just pluck out each and individual star. He wanted to go out and see all of the world and see the entire galaxy. He wanted to record everything, see everything, hear everything, wanted to do everything. This becomes his downfall.


**WANDERLUST**

 **(n.) a strong longing or desire to travel or wander**

* * *

Dipper Pines wanted to go out.

He wanted to go into the universe, and reach out and just pluck out each and individual star. He wanted to go out and see all of the world and see the entire galaxy. He wanted to record everything, see everything, hear everything, wanted to do _everything_.

Yet, he was stuck in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

He was stuck and he knew one way out.

* * *

"Bill! I know you're there!" Dipper called out.

Said demon appeared and tipped his hat.

"Why hello Pine Tree. You called?"

* * *

"So the deal is clear. You get me a temporary body, and I'll take you to another continent?"

Bill extended his hand and Dipper shook it, watching as their locked hands went up in blue flames.

* * *

Dipper gasped as Bill leaned down on his chest. The demon's hands fluttered around on Dipper's chest and Dipper's reaction is instantaneous.

"Bill," Dipper moaned as Bill slid one hand down smoothly.

"Shh Pines. Let me enjoy my new body with you. We only have a week."

Bill's mouth flew from his neck down, down, down-

Dipper gasped and moaned.

* * *

Dipper was _free_.

As he stood in front of the Great Pyramid of Giza, he wondered what other wonders he could see. As Dipper gulped down his water, he turned his back to the pyramid.

"Bill! Another deal!"

* * *

Dipper managed to convince the demon to take him to England, with another chance at Bill having a human body again.

Before Bill could teleport the two of them, Bill stopped and turned around to see and anxious Dipper.

"You know the only spells I can do in my human body is teleport us. "

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah Pine Tree."

"Nice to know."

* * *

Bill got another week with his human body. Dipper got a chance to see the Big Ben in England.

* * *

Dipper saw Rome.

Bill saw Dipper's body one more time.

* * *

Dipper wandered the streets of France, falling in love with its lights and cuisine.

Bill wandered Dipper's body, falling in love with its softness and smell.

(He smelled like pine cones.)

* * *

Dipper explored Germany, learning German quickly. Dipper stayed in Germany for an entire week, rather than the usual one day.

Bill stayed human for the month rather than the usual week. His body ached whenever near Dipper and he couldn't understand why.

Demons don't normally have emotions.

* * *

As Mabel stared at Dipper's car, her mind began to wonder where Dipper was. Again.

Dipper disappeared once a week for an entire day.

Once, he was gone for a week and Mabel almost called the cops.

And as she stared at the old pickup truck, Mabel wonders where he goes without driving.

* * *

"I think you've been everywhere when it comes to other countries kid," Bill said.

That may have been true but oh Dipper was _not_ finished. There was so much more that could be seen.

Dipper shifted in his bed to face Bill.

"Oh no. Take me to Chicago. Take me to Los Angeles. Take me to Vegas. Take me to New York City." Dipper's arm wrapped around Bill's naked body and pulled him closer.

"Pine Tree." Bill warned.

"You get to keep the body."

Bill sighed.

Dipper kissed his nose lightly.

Bill turned around to face the wall and Dipper's eyes narrowed at the back of his head.

" _Fine_ ," Bill mumbled, already feeling the human sensation of exhaustion, "But this would be so much easier if you were a demon yourself."

Dipper waited for Bill to fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Dipper whimpered as Bill nipped at his neck.

Bill's hands were getting frisky and Dipper only responded with moans and empty promises.

* * *

Dipper managed to get Bill to take him to New York City. For some reason the expensive, bright city attracted him.

Bill was feeling weird about Dipper. There was something off about him.

Off kilter.

* * *

"Make me a demon." Dipper demanded.

"No."

* * *

San Francisco left memories of burnt cigarettes and rough sex.

Bill swears there's something different with the kid. He shrugs it off before performing the spell to get them home.

* * *

"Make me a demon. So I could go out and wander on my own," Dipper whispers one night.

"Mmm what do I get out of it?" Bill bites his weird fleshy human lip, as he cuddles up.

"Me. _Forever_."

"Fine. But you've changed."

Dipper rolled his eyes." No. I'm still Pine Tree. I'm still the guy who reads mystery books and wants to travel everywhere."

"Yeah, you do like traveling." Bill said quietly.

Bill hasn't seen a mystery book in months.

* * *

The transformation was _painful_.

Searing, white hot pain blasted into Dipper's head as he screamed in pain. His body felt like tiny needles pressed in all at once and suddenly his body started to shake. His face felt like it was being burned off slowly, while his body felt like it was going to freeze and break into a million shards. Then it all stopped and Dipper saw nothing but black. He heard nothing until Bill's voice filled his head.

" _You are reborn_."

* * *

Bill went back to his original triangle form.

Dipper finally touched a star.

It was the best feeling in the universe.

(Dipper didn't know which, the feeling of immense power or Bill not being too attractive anymore)

* * *

"Pine Tree."

Dipper sniffled and continued to ignore the demon.

"Pine Tree. What's got you down, kid?"

Dipper rolled over in his bed, facing the wall and refused to acknowledge Bill, who wanted attention.

Bill flicked his wrist, and Dipper was once again facing him, as if he didn't move.

"My patience is running thin kid. Tell me what happened. Or I'll just ask Shooting Star myself-"

"Stop it Bill."

Dipper's words cut through and the demon's eye narrowed. Dipper sat up and watched as his blanket fell to the ground. Both of them stared at the blanket, until Bill snapped his finger.

The blanket was folded up at the foot of the bed, undisturbed.

"So Pine Tree. Mind sharing? Get it? _Mind_? Cause if you don't I'll dig through yours myself, ha ha!"

Dipper blinked and sighed.

"I'm dying."

The room got oddly quiet and Dipper briefly heard the background noise of birds chirping, stop.

"Come on Pines. Tell me the truth. Don't make me do anything you'll regret," Bill says as he floats closer to the boy.

Dipper looked up to the triangle and stares at his one eye.

"I already regret this deal we have."

"Tell me. Now," Bill's voice sounded like a mixture of his normal voice mixed with something inhumane.

"I don't know. You said I'm a demon but now all these feelings..."

Bill's color faded back to its normal yellow and Dipper imagined the demon as a bright pink and bit back a laugh.

"Describes what Pine Tree? What are you feeling," Bill says sounding slightly concerned at the boys predicament.

Dipper's hand scratched his neck awkwardly and Bill quickly noticed the absence of a familiar hat.

"Bleeding. Nose bleeds happen a lot I guess. And then there's the skin peeling...," Dipper scratched his elbow, biting his lip," There's the dreams. Dreams of dying, and every night is a different scene of me dying..."

Dipper trailed off, staring at his door and Bill's eye followed his gaze.

There was nothing there.

"Hallucinations. Headaches. Bruising. That's about it so far."

Bill blinked and Dipper watched as the triangle grew into a furious red, darker than before.

"Pine Tree. How long?"

Dipper looked down at his shaking hands.

"I SAID **_HOW LONG_**!"

Dipper looked up to the furious demon and averted his eyes.

"Two months since the transformation," he whispers and waits for the other's reaction.

Bill promptly blew up.

* * *

It was three days after Bill's mini explosion, when Dipper noticed his hair problem.

He was squinting at the mirror, brushing his teeth when he noticed his golden hair.

His hat laid next on top of the toilet cover and without it, Dipper saw the blonde hair.

"Wha?" He mumbled, spitting out toothpaste into the sink.

Dipper leaned in closer to his reflection, fingers twitching through brown and blond locks and frowned.

Dipper's hands came out his hair and he threw on his hat, walking out.

* * *

It was supposed to be a busy day at the Mystery Shack today.

"Uh Dips?"

Dipper looked up from the cash register to see his sister uncharacteristically frowning.

"Your nose is bleeding."

His own finger reached up to the bottom of his left nostril, but recoiled instantly after touching the warm substance.

"Oh."

Dipper digged in his pocket and pulled out a tissue. Mabel watched concerned, as her twin brother stuffed it up his nose nonchalantly.

Dipper went back to the cash register and started counting the bills again.

* * *

"I'm worried about him." Mabel confessed, twirling a piece of hair.

"Don't worry, Mabel. He's probably just going through puberty or something," Candy reassured.

"Yeah. Guy stuff," Grenda's voice responded, "Speaking of guys have you seen that dude at the park?"

Mabel grinned, "Yeah _super_ hot."

* * *

"Hey, did you dye your hair gold?" Wendy asked.

"Er, no- yes! Why, you like it?" Dipper self-consciously pulled his hat down.

"Love it." Wendy grinned, tipping his hat upwards.

Dipper smiled but screamed internally.

* * *

When Bill came to see Dipper again, he saw the human leaning over a toilet. He waited until Dipper was done to say something when he hesitated.

Dipper didn't see the yellow triangle hovering behind him when he jumped on his bed.

And so Dipper went to sleep.

Bill stared at Dipper as he slept.

He watched quietly as Dipper screamed and started bleeding from his open mouth into the sheets.

Bill watched silently as Dipper twisted around, wrapping the blood soaked sheets tighter around his body.

Bill watched when Dipper began to levitate slowly off the bed. The sheets flew off his body when Dipper began to vibrate and speak softly, chanting.

" _ **SIT LUCEM DAEMONEM. AD VITAM BRING DAEMONEM**_."

Bill cursed at the words and peered over into Dipper's face. He ignored the yellow glowing eyes, and dipped his hand into Dipper's bloody mouth.

And then Bill wrote on the walls.

* * *

Mabel knocked again on the door.

"Dipper! It's almost lunch time! What do you want?" Mabel yelled through the wood.

She sighed and pushed open the door.

Mabel screamed.

* * *

Dipper woke up to Mabel screaming.

"Stop screaming Mabel! You're hurting my ears!" Dipper shouted, covering his ears.

Mabel stopped screaming when her throat started hurting and whispered. "Dipper?"

"Yeah?" Dipper sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened to your wall?" Mabel said, stuttering out every word.

Dipper turned around to stare at his wall.

"Sit...lucem...daemonem? Ad vitamin...bring...daemonem?" Dipper's eyes narrowed until he recognized a word.

"Daemonem... that's Latin...for demon," Dipper spoke slowly, eyes widening.

Mabel looked panicked and fled to the nearest bathroom.

Dipper chose not tell Mabel the rest.

* * *

After making his twin swear not to tell anyone, Dipper locked his bedroom door and walked to the desk.

His desk had blood on it with the words, "The deal's off Pine Tree."

"Bill?" Dipper called. "I know you're out here somewhere. You're always watching remember?"

Bill materialized in front of Dipper.

"You called?"

Dipper pointed at the writing.

"Pine Tree the deals off. It's hurting you more than I could have thought."

"I'm strong enough! You said I was!", Dipper screamed frustratingly, his hands tearing at his hair.

Bill floated down to face Dipper.

"Guess I was wrong. You're not."

* * *

Bill couldn't stop the deal.

He didn't want to see Dipper's heart break.

* * *

Dipper sat in his pickup truck when he heard a knock on the window.

"Bill?"

He let in the familiar human body from so long ago.

"Hey."

They sat in silence and Dipper turned the knob for the music to turn softer.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

"What happened to me Bill?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you do. Always watching me."

"Your physical body form can't sustain the demon inside of you."

"I know."

"You're body and the demon are going to... "

"I know."

* * *

Bill should have been surprised when Dipper asked it. But he wasn't. Because Dipper was a curious human who's only will in life seemed to be to wander through life.

"Bill. What's after death?"

Bill sighed and stretched out on the bed.

"A whole new world."

Dipper snickered. "Did you just quote Disney?"

Bill frowned. "Who?"

Dipper just laughed until he coughed up blood.

* * *

Mabel cried whenever she looked at Dipper's locked door.

He ignores her knocks and when he comes down to eat, he's extremely quiet. Then when he's done, he goes up to his room immediately.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Dipper knew the day was coming. He wanted to do one last thing before it happened.

"Take me to see the Grand Canyon,"Dipper said out of the blue.

Bill appeared in front of him.

"The Canyon? Why that?"

Dipper looked up at Bill and almost cried.

"Please. I'm almost gone. Just take me." Bill blinked.

"You can go yourself. You have enough power in you right now." Bill turned around and was ready to disappear when Dipper spoke.

"No. I want to go. With _you_."

Bill turned back around and stared.

"No Pine Tree. You're sick. Mentally and physically. You should be staying home with Shooting Star instead."

Dipper bit his lip and tasted dried blood from his earlier nose bleed. "No, I like you Bill. Just come. I'll give you back your body!" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill didn't want to, but he couldn't resist.

* * *

"The Grand Canyon. Here we are." Bill said, hands going through his hair.

He honestly missed his body. He missed the warmness of his skin, the sensation of touch, the ability to taste, the way he was considered normal. He missed it all.

He missed his night's with Dipper most.

* * *

Dipper didn't want to leave Arizona.

So they stayed for the rest of the week.

* * *

On the last day, Bill found Dipper at the very edge of the Canyon.

"Dipper."

Dipper lifted his head up to look at the demon humanoid.

"Yes? You called me Dipper. You never do."

Bill ignored the comment. "What the actual _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Dipper locked eyes with him.

"Finishing my travels."

And Dipper fell.

* * *

Bill screamed and lunged to the edge.

He grabbed Dipper's hand before he could fall.

"Are you fucking suicidal!?"

Dipper looked up to his savior.

"Let go Bill." Dipper's nose began to bleed as he pleaded.

"Never! I'll teleport us back home! Just hang on!" Bill's mind seemed to forget the spell, and he shuffled through his memories.

"Let _go_."

At that moment, Bill looked into Dipper's eyes and saw the tired look there. He saw the pain and suffering and the tears.

And he let go.

Dipper had a whole new world to discover.

* * *

 ** _WANDERLUST_**

 ** _(n.) a strong longing or desire to travel or wander_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gravity Falls or any of it's characters. I don't own the song _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls either.

Not my best work, but I had a random idea when I was in the shower and found a blonde hair. Weird. Oh well.


End file.
